Do not underestimate me!
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Du bist seit kurzem im Laborturm angestellt und das deine Arbeit auch da nicht die einfachste ist, vor allem dank einiger Unterbrechungen, ist dir von Anfang an klar, wenn auch zuerst wegen einem anderen Grund. / Akari x Reader


_Mein zweiter Karneval OS, dieses mal eine Akari x Reader Story~, weil Akari einfach geil ist! :D_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

**Do not underestimate me!**

_Show me what you__can!_

Zwei Tage, zwei Tage lang hattest du nicht mehr geschlafen, hattest keine Zeit dafür gefunden und es sah danach aus, als würdest du diesen noch eine ganze Weile nicht wieder sehen können.

Und das obwohl du erst seit nur zweieinhalb Wochen hier warst.

Der Laborturm war deine neue Heimat und die Arbeit die du nun hier verrichtetest, war einfach zu viel für dich, trotzdessen beschwertest du dich nicht und tatest das was man von dir verlangte, auch wenn sich deine Laune immer weiter ihrem Tiefpunkt näherte und du langsam aber sicher Augenringe bekamst.

Du arbeitetest gerade hauptsächlich an einem Projekt, in welchem es sich um… nun ja, Tiere drehte.

Und nicht um irgendwelche, nein, unter anderem hattest du die Aufgabe bekommen, dich um die geheimnisvollen Niji zu kümmern, mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, sich um das kleine Tier deines Vorgesetzten Akari zu kümmern, aber auch um weitere Vorbereitungen für medizinische Versorgungen der Circus Mitglieder…

Du warst also vollauf beschäftigt, Tag ein Tag aus und du warst dankbar, für jede auch nur noch so kurze freie Minute, die du die Augen schließen konntest.

Gerade als du dich einem neuen Stapel an Akten zuwenden wolltest, kam eine der Schwestern zu dir.

„[Name]-sensei, sie können Feierabend machen, sie brauchen ihren Schlaf. Ihre Arbeit wird ihnen schon nicht davon laufen, also ruhen sie sich bitte aus, damit sie uns hier nicht zusammen klappen.", benachrichtigte dich die junge Frau freundlich und du nicktest dankbar.

Du warst also gerettet, dein Bett schob sich in deine Gedanken und deine Augen wurden schwerer.

Schnell schütteltest du deinen Kopf um wach zu bleiben, du musstest schließlich noch in dein Zimmer gelangen, aber auch erst, nachdem du das kleine Tier Akaris gefüttert hattest, das durftest du nicht vergessen.

Du gähntest ausgiebig, als du dich auf den Weg in das Labor machtest, wo der Käfig des Kleinen stand, obwohl Käfig nun auch nicht genau das richtige war, es war fast schon ein etwas zu großes Terrarium mit Pflanzen und einer künstlichen Wasserquelle... aber trotzdessen noch ein Käfig.

Wirklich, da hatte jemand aber schön Geld reingesteckt!

Außer dir und dem kleinen Hasen, war niemand dort als du ankamst, es war ruhig.

Das kleine Tier, welches erst die Woche zuvor bei euch angekommen war, nachdem man es in Akaris Tasche gefunden hatte, schaute dich mit seinen kleinen Knopfaugen an.

Du fandest es süß, gleich seit dem ersten Tag hast du dich in den Kleinen verliebt und hast dich auch gleich angeboten dich um ihn kümmern zu dürfen, etwas was dein Vorgesetzter dankend annahm, vor allem nachdem er nicht verstand, warum der Kleine so an ihn hing…

Aber er tat es, er wollte sich nicht von dem Mann mit den pfirsichfarbenen Haaren trennen und freute sich immer wieder wenn er ihn sah.

Dich brachten diese Momente fast immer zum Lachen, was du jedoch versuchtest zu verbergen.

Die Schwestern hatten dich von Anfang an vor Akari gewarnt, meinten du solltest ihn meiden, das er ein herzloser… nun ja, das er halt nicht der beste Vorgesetzte war, aber du fandst eigentlich es ging.

Im Grunde wart ihr euch sogar ein wenig ähnlich, auch wenn du bisher nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun hattest, ihr saht euch zwar immer wieder bei der Arbeit, hattet aber noch keine Möglichkeit, euch über anderes, außer hin und wieder, der Arbeit zu unterhalten.

Aber gerade das war es, in dem ihr euch ähnlich wart, ihr beide wart immer voll und ganz in eure Arbeit vertieft und erledigtet diese sorgfältig, auch wenn ihr nicht gerade den meisten Schlaf hattet.

Für dich war es aber schon ein Wunder, das du es geschafft hattest, tatsächlich zwei Nächte durch zu machen, ohne das deine Arbeit großartig darunter litt.

Vorsichtig nahmst du jetzt das Futter des kleinen Tierchens, das dich noch immer anschaute, aus einer Schublade um es in den kleinen Napf zu tun, den du selbst in deinem jetzigen Zustand geschickt aus dem Käfig holtest und nachfülltest.

Der kleine Hase sah dir dabei ruhig zu, denn im Gegensatz zu jeden anderen, der versucht hatte sich ebenfalls um den Kleinen zu kümmern, ging er nicht auf dich los.

Im Grunde verhielt er sich dir gegenüber fast so wie zu Akari, nur halt nicht ganz so extrem, aber er schien dich zu mögen und das freute dich.

Nachdem du das Futter an seinen Platz gestellt und überprüft hattest, ob mit dem Wasser und den Pflanzen alles in Ordnung war, lächeltest du und nahmst das kleine Tier auf die Hand, wo es dich sofort total niedlich ansah und du den Drang unterdrücken musstest, es nicht einfach ganz fest an dich zu drücken.

Du streicheltest seinen kleinen Kopf für einen Moment und sahst zu wie er es zu genießen schien, ehe du ihn wieder zurück setztest, schließlich musstest du auch mal wieder gehen, dein Bett wartete schließlich auf dich.

Aber bevor du aufstandest von deinem Platz vor dem Käfig des Kleinen, legtest du deinen Kopf auf deine Arme und sahst dem Kleinen noch einen Moment zu.

Deine Augenlieder wurden dabei immer schwerer und ehe du dich versahst, waren sie dir auch schon zugefallen und du eingeschlafen.

Jemand rüttelte unsanft an deiner Schulter, was dich dazu veranlasste, langsam aber sicher, aufzuwachen.

„[Name]-sensei! Wachen sie auf! Wir haben einen Notfall, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe.", kam es von einer Schwester, welche neben dir stand und dich leicht panisch ansah.

Sofort war die Müdigkeit, die du noch verspürt hattest, mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen und du aus deinem Bett gesprungen.

Du stocktest kurz, als du dir deinen Kittel griffst und du dich daran erinnertest, das du eigentlich auf einem Tisch eingeschlafen warst, überhaupt nicht in der Nähe deines Zimmers, aber daran konntest du in diesem Moment keine Zeit verschwenden, wenn ein Notfall vorherrschte.

Schnell warfst du dir das Kleidungsstück über eine weiße Bluse, welche du dir schnell heraus suchtest und einer schwarzen Hose und folgtest der Schwester, welche nun kurz vor der Tür gewartet hatte.

„Okay, was ist los?", erkundigtest du dich mit ernster Miene, einige Strähnen deiner Haare aus dem Gesicht wischend und den Rest schnell zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen bindend.

Dir wurde ein Klemmbrett gegeben, welches du sofort unter die Lupe nahmst.

„Varuga. Akari-sensei behandelt gerade eben die schwerverletzten, sie sollen sich währenddessen bitte um die anderen kümmern und sie auf Varugablut untersuchen.", erklärte die Schwester neben dir, während du nicktest, die Unterlagen schnell überflogst und zu deinem Ziel geführt wurdest.

Kaum das du bei den anderen ankamst, begann die Hektik.

Du wurdest von einem zum anderen gescheucht, durftest Untersuchungen anstellen, Blutproben entnehmen, Wunden versorgen, den nächsten an die Maschinen anschließen und so weiter.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis jeder versorgt war, zwischendurch kam auch Akari mit dazu, da er zusammen mit ein paar anderen, sich um die schwierigeren Fälle gekümmert hatte und diese stabilisieren konnten.

Als auch der letzte versorgt war und das Warten auf die Blutproben anstand, standest du von dem Stuhl auf, auf welchem du dich noch vor wenigen Minuten niedergelassen hattest.

„Ich muss mich wieder an meine Arbeit machen… wenn es etwas gibt, sagt mir bitte Bescheid.", meintest du zu einer der Schwestern, welche sich lächelnd vor dir verbeugte.

„In Ordnung [Name]-sensei.", meinte sie noch, ehe du dich umdrehtest und zu deinem Labor gehen wolltest, welches dir zugeteilt war.

Du kamst nur wenige Meter weit, als plötzlich Akari vor dir stand.

„Oh, Akari-sensei! Was kann ich für sie tun?", erkundigtest du dich höflich bei dem anderen und strichst dir wieder eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Der Mann mit den pfirsichfarbenen Haaren vor dir verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah dich direkt an.

Du wusstest, jeder andere im Laborturm würde sofort bei diesem Blick zurückweichen, aus Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen, du aber bliebst standhaft.

Es war nicht so, als würde dir dieser Blick nichts ausmachen, du kanntest solche Blicke, Blicke dieser Art hattest du schon die ganze Zeit über dich ergehen lassen müssen während du gelernt hattest und auch ehe du in den Laborturm kamst.

Alle deine vorherigen Kollegen hatten dich so angesehen oder jedenfalls so ähnlich und dies war auch der einzige Punkt, mit welchem du bei Akari nicht zurechtkamst.

Auch wenn er eigentlich ein recht angenehmer Vorgesetzter war wie du fandest, waren diese Blicke die er dir hin und wieder zuwarf, das letzte.

Dieser Blick weckte in dir das Gefühl, das er dir gleich sagen würde, dass du deine Arbeit schlecht machen würdest und bei diesem Gedanken zog sich in dir etwas zusammen, aber du ignoriertest es.

Trotzdessen hatte Akari bisher nichts Negatives über dich sagen können, nein, dazu hattest du deine Arbeit zu gründlich gemacht, da warst du dir sicher und manchmal sagten seine Blicke auch ganz andere Sachen aus, aber was genau wusstest du nicht, da warst bisher zu beschäftigt dafür gewesen.

„Akari-sensei?", erkundigtest du dich noch einmal, als der andere noch immer keine Antwort gab und dich weiterhin ansah.

„Nichts. Gute Arbeit [Name].", war alles was er sagte, ehe er weiter ging.

Ein klein wenig perplex sahst du dem anderen hinterher, deine Wangen brannten ein klein wenig, wurdest du doch gerade tatsächlich gelobt.

Verwundert darüber, gingst du weiter, deine Gedanken kreisten noch immer darum, dass du gelobt wurdest.

Es war eine Seltenheit für dich, von anderen akzeptiert zu werden was deine Arbeit betraf, kam es doch meistens von den anderen immer: „Frauen haben in diesem Beruf nichts zu suchen!"

Aber dann war da dieser Kontrast zwischen seinen Worten und seinen Blicken.

Sie schienen beide etwas anderes auszusagen und du kamst nicht dran herum zu denken, das Akari dich möglicherweise verhöhnte.

Nun glaubend, eine Erklärung gefunden zu haben für das Verhalten des anderen, machtest du dich wieder an deine eigentliche Arbeit.

Die Gedanken von vorhin, wer dich wohl wieder in dein Bett getragen hatte, waren vollkommen verdrängt.

Auch dieser Tag wurde nach der Sache mit dem Varuga ein langer und selbst spät abends, saßt du noch vor einem Stapel alter Wissenschaftsberichte und einiger Werte eines gewissen Jungens, welcher sich momentan auf dem 2. Schiff von Circus befand.

Die Niji Forschung hatte dich voll und ganz.

Du warst völlig in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass du gar nicht mitbekamst, wie jemand dein Labor betrat und hinter dir stehen blieb, stattdessen blättertest du eine weitere Mappe durch.

Erst ein lautes Räuspern machte dich auf deinen Besucher aufmerksam und du schrecktest kurz zusammen, ehe du dich umdrehtest und zu Akari aufsahst.

„Akari-sensei. Was machen sie denn hier?", erkundigtest du dich höflich und sahst den anderen starr in die Augen und während du das tatest, konntest du wieder diesen… Blick sehen.

Er wirkte schätzend, aber nicht so abfällig wie die der anderen damals, aber schätzend und auch etwas anderes war in ihnen zu lesen… Interesse?

Nein, du glaubtest es dir eingebildet zu haben und verbanntest den Gedanken wieder und auch der Blick Akaris wurde wieder normal, für das du sehr dankbar warst.

„[Name], sie sollten Feierabend machen. Wir wollen doch nicht, das Schlafmangel ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigt, nicht wahr?", kam es von dem Mann, seine pfirsichfarbenen Augen, dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare, sahen direkt in deine, du lächeltest leicht.

„Ach was. So spät ist es doch noch nicht und ich habe ja auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel heute zu erledigen. Die ein oder andere Stunde dürfte ja noch in Ordnung sein.", versuchtest du es und machtest mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Wieder kurzes Schweigen zwischen euch, ehe der andere Seufzte.

„Also gut, aber übertreiben sie es bloß nicht. Es ist schon ein Uhr morgens.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auch schon wieder um und verschwand im Flur, wo du noch kurz eine Schwester sahst, die dich mit großen Augen ansah und dann schnell ebenfalls um die Ecke verschwand.

Du warst für einen Moment verwirrt über diese Ansage, kam sie doch recht nett rüber im Prinzip, ehe dir auffiel, was er gesagt hatte wie spät es war.

Du seufztest auf und fuhrst dir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, du wusstest dass es spät war, aber gleich schon mitten in der Nacht, das hattest du nicht gemerkt.

Bett adieu, so sah das wahrscheinlich wieder für dich aus… aber andererseits, es war wirklich nicht mehr viel was du zu erledigen hattest.

In Gedanken durchgehend, das du den Rest auch später noch machen könntest, nachdem du doch wieder etwas schlaf intus hattest, standest du nach einem weiteren Bericht von deinem Platz auf.

„Tja, dann schau ich vielleicht noch einmal bei den Kleinen vorbei.", murmeltest du zu niemanden bestimmten außer dir selbst und suchtest dir deinen Weg durch die Gänge wieder zu dem kleinen Hasen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in welcher du dem Kleinen noch einmal neues Futter gabst, einige Werte überprüftest und die Pflanzen bewässertest, die sich mit im Käfig befanden und du den Kleinen noch einmal ein wenig gestreichelt hattest, gingst du mit einem leisen lächeln in dein Zimmer zurück.

Während du dich Bettfertig machtest, dachtest du noch einmal über den Tag nach und kamst zu dem Schluss, dass du dich im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren verbessert hattest was den Umgang mit deinen Kollegen betraf.

Zufrieden warst du allerdings noch nicht so ganz, das warst du erst, wenn du diese Blicke nicht mehr sehen würdest und das war nun dein Ziel, Akari, deinen Vorgesetzten dazu zu bringen dich nie wieder so anzusehen.

Als du langsam in den Schlaf driftetest, wundertest du dich allerdings auch noch einmal, warum er vorhin fast schon freundlich klang dir gegenüber, dann warst du weg.

Die nächsten Tage liefen alle recht ruhig ab für dich, was deine Arbeit betraf und auch für den Rest des Laborturms und du bekamst endlich wieder recht regelmäßig deinen Schlaf.

Allerdings war etwas anders.

Immer wenn die Schwestern glaubten du wärst außer Hörweite, begann das Getuschel und es überraschte dich echt zu hören was sie zu erzählen hatten.

Es wurde darüber spekuliert, ob du etwas mit Akari hättest, aber woher das kommen sollte, das wusstest du nicht, schließlich hattet ihr nicht unbedingt immer viel miteinander zu tun und außerhalb der Arbeit unterhieltet ihr euch auch nicht wirklich miteinander.

Das einzige was dir einfallen könnte, das die anderen auf so etwas kommen würde, war diese eine Nacht, wo Akari meinte du sollest dich nicht überarbeiten im Grunde.

Aber das hieß doch noch lange nichts!

Obwohl, von dem was du zuvor alles von Akari gehört hattest, gab er sich nicht wirklich mit Frauen ab und er behauptete wohl auch, dass er eine gewisse Distanz zu ihnen hielt.

Wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund, warum diese kleine Sache unter den Schwestern so hochgeschaukelt wurde.

Was anderes könnte sein, das du einer der wenigen im Laborturm warst, welche er nicht sofort auf Anhieb vor sich her scheuchte wie eine Horde Schafe auf der Schlachtbank…

Besonders viel machtest du dir allerdings nicht daraus, auch wenn du anfingst mit der Zeit zu meinen, das Akari doch recht gut aussah…

Einige Tage nach dieser Sache, als du dich gerade einmal wieder um den kleinen Hasen kümmertest, bekamst du wieder besuch, dieses Mal jedoch nicht von Akari, sondern von Tsukitachi und Hirato, den Kapitänen des ersten und zweiten Circus Schiffes.

„Huh? Was machen sie denn hier, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigtest du dich, kaum dass du die beiden bemerkt hattest und schlosst den Käfig wieder, du wolltest ja nicht das der Kleine noch abhaute.

Ein grinsen schlich sich fast augenblicklich auf das Gesicht Tsukitachis und er legte dir einen Arm um die Schultern, Hirato stand nur daneben und auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig, ansonsten war seine Miene recht neutral, er nickte dir sogar kurz zur Begrüßung zu.

Du hattest die beiden Männer hin und wieder schon gesehen und auch mit ihnen gesprochen, aber viel hattest du auch mit ihnen nicht zu tun, das erste Mal wo ihr wirklich miteinander geredet hattet, war nach einer Sitzung am Runden Tisch Z, bei welcher du dabei sein durftest.

„Ah, [Name]-chan! Wir wollten dich doch nur für eine kleine Tee Party abholen! Davon haben wir doch letztes Mal gesprochen, erinnerst du dich nicht?", begann Tsukitachi auch sofort gut gelaunt und begann dich aus dem Raum zu führen, du hattest kaum eine Chance etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Tsukitachi, bedräng [Name]-san doch nicht so.", kam es nun von dem Brillenträger, welcher ein klein wenig hinter euch ging, du schwiegst kurz.

„N-nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Aber ich müsste dann auch wieder zurück an die Arbeit, also kann ich nicht so lange bleiben.", meintest du und sahst die anderen an.

Die beiden Männer schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Sie ist ja genauso wie Akari-chan! Das müssen wir sofort ändern!", gab der rothaarige bekannt und verstärkte seinen Griff um dich noch ein klein wenig, du ahntest böses.

Kurze Zeit später, saßt ihr auch schon in einem dir unbekannten Zimmer und vor euch jeweils prall gefüllte Gläser, dessen Inhalt du als Wein statt Tee identifizieren konntest.

Das erste Glas hattest du selber schon geleert, nachdem dich die beiden Männer geradezu dazu gedrängt hatten und du feststelltest, dass du es mal nötig hattest.

Also ein wenig Entspannung und gerade das meinten die beiden anderen, hatten sie vor, dass du dich entspanntest.

Es klappte auch für den Anfang und ihr begannt ein lockeres Gespräch, welches jedoch plötzlich unterbrochen wurde, als die Tür aufflog und ein für einen kurzen Moment verwunderten Akari offenbarte, welcher jedoch recht schnell eine wütende Miene aufsetzte.

„Was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier?! Habt ihr denn noch nicht genug davon mein Leben auch so schon unerträglich zu machen, das ihr mal wieder in mein Zimmer einbrechen müss- was machen sie denn hier [Name]?", begann Akari sich in Rage zu reden, ehe er dich entdeckte und abrupt unterbrach.

Mit schräggelegten Kopf sahst du den anderen an, deine Wangen waren schon leicht erhitzt, konntest du für gewöhnlich nicht besonders viel Alkohol vertragen… nur hattest du das vergessen, da du nicht besonders oft trankst.

„Hm? Hirato-san und Tsukitachi-san haben mich eingeladen… aber ich glaub ich sollte wieder an die Arbeit…", murmeltest du, nachdem du dir nachdenklich ans Kinn gefasst hattest und nun aufstehen wolltest.

Aber kaum das du auf den Beinen warst, schwanktest du kurz.

Gleich darauf war Akari auch schon an deiner Seite und drückte dich auf das Sofa zurück, auf welchem du zuvor schon gesessen hattest.

„Nein, sie bleiben erst einmal sitzen.", meinte er bestimmt, ehe er Hirato und Tsukitachi einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Und ihr, ihr geht sofort wieder an eure Arbeit und lasst das mit euren Saufgelagen! Und dann auch noch jemanden aus meinem Team zum trinken anstiften… habt ihr denn gar keinen Respekt?"

Du hörtest wie Akari begann auf die beiden anderen einzureden, wie die beiden ebenfalls auf ihn begannen einzureden, allerdings in viel freundlicheren Tönen, auch wenn Akari dies nicht zu gefallen schien.

Trotzdessen das ein Streit entstand und du mittendrin mit nun einem weiteren Glas Wein, da diese Show zu gut war, hatten die beiden jüngeren es geschafft, Akari eine gehörige Menge Wein einzuflößen, allerdings schien er noch grade gehen zu können, im Gegensatz zu dir, die letzten Gläser waren ein wenig zu viel gewesen und um dich herum drehte sich alles.

Als du dich umsahst, musstest du auch plötzlich feststellen, das Hirato und Tsukitachi nicht mehr da waren und das nur noch Akari neben dir saß.

Du wolltest etwas sagen, aber ehe das geschehen konnte, wurden dir deine Augenlieder schwer und du schliefst ein.

Leichtes hin und her schaukeln weckte dich langsam wieder, noch immer drehte sich dir der Schädel und du wolltest deine Hand gerade an deinen Kopf heben, als du mit eben dieser an etwas weiches stießt, was ein leises grummeln verursachte.

Verwundert öffnetest du deine Augen und erblicktest direkt vor dir, oder eher seitlich deines Sichtfeldes, pfirsichfarbenes Haar.

Du kanntest nur eine Person mit dieser Haarfarbe und als dir bewusst wurde, was gerade geschah und was passiert sein musste, schrakst du auf und wärst beinahe vom Rücken Akaris gefallen.

„Oh, [Name]. Sie sind wieder wach?", erkundigte sich dein Vorgesetzter bei dir und drehte dabei seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, eure Gesichter waren einander sehr nahe.

Unbewusst wurden deine Wangen wärmer dabei.

„W-wa-?", brachtest du heraus und erntetest ein leises Mundwinkelzucken Akaris, welches dich deine Augen weiten ließ.

„Ich bringe sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach bei mir auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen und hätte ich sie ins Bett getragen, hätten die Schwestern wahrscheinlich wieder was zu tratschen gehabt über etwas das nicht stimmt.", versuchte Akari seine Handlung zu erklären, was du in gewisser Weise ein klein wenig witzig fandest, ob durch den Rest Alkohol in deinem Blutkreislauf oder so, aber die Tatsache das sich dein Vorgesetzter bei dir rechtfertigen wollte…

Du warst es nicht gewohnt und wenn du genau darüber nachdachtest, hätte es dich auch nicht gestört was die Schwestern davon halten würden.

Ein Gedanke kam dir plötzlich in den Sinn, eine Frage die du schon fast vergessen geglaubt zu haben schienst.

„Akari-sensei, wissen sie vielleicht, wie ich vor einigen Tagen zurück in mein Zimmer gekommen bin? Ich war mir nämlich sicher auf dem Tisch vor dem Käfig eingeschlafen zu sein…", erkundigtest du dich leise, dein Kopf weiter auf den Schultern des größeren Ruhend.

Fast ohne Umschweife, bekamst du zu deiner Überraschung auch eine Antwort.

„Ja. Ich habe sie da liegen sehen. Ich konnte es nicht verantworten, das eine Kollegin an so einem Platz einschläft und damit im späteren Verlauf ihre Arbeit gefährden könnte…", begann er auch schon wieder zu reden, du aber unterbrachst ihn, indem du ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gabst.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von ihnen.", meintest du leise und schmiegtest dich unbewusst weiter an ihn, auch wenn dies aufgrund der Tatsache dass er dich Huckepack trug, wohl kaum möglich war.

Du sahst einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen Akaris, nachdem du dies getan hattest und lächeltest etwas, dann sahst du etwas vor euch um die Ecke flitzen.

„Ich glaube es wird doch noch Tratsch geben.", lächeltest du, während Akari leise seufzte und dich die letzten Meter in dein Zimmer trug.

„Okay, nun schlafen sie sich aus und erholen sie sich, betrunken bei der Arbeit ist nicht in Ordnung.", meinte der größere noch einmal, als er dich abgesetzt hatte und sich zum gehen wenden wollte, du aber hieltst ihm am Ärmel zurück.

„Dasselbe geht für sie Sensei. Und noch etwas.", mit diesen Worten, einem leichten verschlagenen Lächeln, zogst du einmal kräftig an dem Ärmel Akaris, sodass dieser auf dich zu viel.

Nun lagst du mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, Akari mit beiden Armen neben deinem Kopf abstützend über dir.

Deine eine Hand wanderte an seinen Kragen und zogst ihn näher, sodass eure Lippen sich berührten und du diese gefangen nahmst, sie jedoch kurz darauf wieder frei gabst.

„Jetzt haben die Schwestern was richtiges zum tratschen.", flüstertest du, deine Wangen brannten, du lächeltest.

Akari sah dich für einen Moment verwundert an, doch dann zeigte er dir wieder diesen Blick, doch dieses Mal konntest du sehen, das diese pfirsichfarbenen Seelenspiegel nicht dasselbe zeigten wie jene all die Male zu vor von denen, die dich unterschätzten, nein, diese sahen dich und nur dich.

Der Atem des anderen stieß dir gegen die Lippen als er sich dieses Mal näherte, seine Stimme war ruhig, verführerisch schon fast.

„Dann lassen wir sie doch.", und damit begann dich Akari in einen langen, atemraubenden Kuss zu ziehen, der dich alles um dich vergessen ließ.


End file.
